The present disclosure generally relates to an analytical apparatus to be installed on a surface of a diagnostic laboratory, to an analytical system comprising the analytical apparatus and to a method of installing the analytical apparatus and system.
Analytical apparatuses are typically complex instruments with several operational moving parts. In order to ensure proper functioning, the apparatus has to be leveled. This is even more important with more complex systems comprising a plurality of analytical apparatuses and/or additional modules coupled to each other, where often one or more operational parts are shared between them. It is, for example, possible that a sample is transported from one apparatus or module to another apparatus or module along a transportation unit, e.g. a transportation band, or that a robotic arm is translated along a guiderail back and forth between two or more apparatuses or modules. It is thus important that each apparatus is equally leveled so that there is operational continuity between parts.
Given that the surfaces on which such apparatuses and systems are installed are in general not exactly planar, a mechanism is required for proper positioning and leveling.
For apparatuses of a certain size and weight, which enable manual installation without particular handling tools, it is desirable to have such a positioning and leveling mechanism directly integrated into the apparatus, in order to minimize the number of parts to be mounted and the installation time.
The use of feet attached to the bottom of an apparatus and having an adjustable height is known in the art. The use of casters for easily transporting and moving the apparatus is also known. The combination of adjustable feet and casters is known.
There is a need for a combination and configuration of feet with adjustable height and casters, which has several advantages over the prior art.